allways read between the lines
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: johnny has been perscribed sleeping pills and for some reason they have a funny effect on him? what is it?
1. sleep now sweet child

This is just a little story I had brewing in that fucked up thing I call my brain, I think this will be rather funny but then again you may not (please like it!!!) ok I own nothing so umm yep here we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny sat with his legs crossed in the cramped little office of DR. Cranford.  
  
DR. C- so Johnny are you having trouble sleeping?  
  
Johnny- yeah and when I do sleep I have fucked up dreams.  
  
DR. C- ah and what are these dreams about?  
  
Johnny- you really don't want to go there.  
  
DR.C - well Johnny I think part of your problem is that you're not sleeping, it messes your whole system up and can also play a good role in your depression. I want you to take this down to the front desk and have them call in the prescription.  
  
Johnny- for what dare I ask.  
  
DR.C- sleeping pills, I want you to take them for a week and if they don't work you don't have to take them but if they do, it might be something worth looking into.  
  
Johnny sat at the end of his queen-sized bed, he had only used it once, that he could remember. He stared down at the full bottle of pills. "Here goes nothing," he said popping one into his mouth. Soon his eyes grew heavy and a distant familiar feeling overcame his body, he relaxed and soon fell asleep.  
  
Johnny woke up very rested, he stretched out his long arms and blinked his eyes, and he felt better than he ever had. He looked around the room as a dart of panic rose into him. "Where the hell am I?" he said aloud. It took him several minutes to realize he was in a completely different room but he was still at home, something was defiantly strange.  
  
~~~SO HOW DO U LIKE SOFAR? TELL ME HOW U LIKE K?!!!~~~ 


	2. what dreams may come

~~ Sorry if this isn't as good as some of my past work right now my thoughts have been cluttered with the possible fact that I may have lyme disease. So if you think this is shit I'm really sorry. So please I don't want to hear bitching if it sucks ~~~  
  
It was the next night and Johnny was a little hesitant about taking the pills again. But obediently he swallowed them down. He stared deeply at the bottle, "hmm.." He thought aloud. He tossed it aside and laid back onto his bead. Slowly his eyes shut.  
  
Johnny walked through a meadow but everything was odd, nothing looked real, it was all black and white and the colors seemed to blend as if he were in a charcoal drawing. He walked through and touched a tree. As he drew his hand back he noticed that the palm of his hand was black. (A/N yes I am aware that something similar happened in what dreams may come but hey, it's a good movie so fuck off!) Johnny began to run, slowly at first but gradually picked up speed until he was out of the meadow and some where else, somewhere familiar, yes, it was one of his paintings. "Oh my god I'm in my painting!" of Johnny gasped as he jumped out his slumber.  
  
Panting he sat up. It was rather cold and Johnny looked around. "I'm outside! How the fuck did I get outside!" he stood up brushing dirt off of himself. The sun was nearly risen and the sky was a bright pink. Johnny stopped for a moment to stare, even if he was confuse it was a beautiful sight. He walked back in his house still dazed about how he had gotten outside.  
  
It was later the same evening Johnny sat on his bed ready once again for his induced sleep. "I swear if I wake up one more time in a weird spot I'm going to shove this bottle of pills down that ass hole doctors throat hole!" Johnny swore.  
  
He swallowed down the pills and laid back soon surrounded by his dream. He was in a boat gently rocking in the ocean, the sky began to turn black and the boat was now violently rocking. Cold waves splashed salty water over the floor of the little boat. The waves hit his face and stung his skin like thousands of needles, he could hear a steady beat of a base off in the distance a smooth but constant beat. Johnny's eyes flung open.  
  
He looked around, people every where, loud music and flashing lights. "Oh shit! What am I doing here!" he thought soon loosing his concentration when a girl ran her fingers down his bare back. He jumped forwards into an open space near a few tables. He looked down to see his own naked body. "Holy hell I'm naked!!!!" he shouted turning bright red. 


	3. a happy ending

Johnny ran home as fast as he could cover his naked body with his hands. He darted through the front door and to his bedroom where the bottle of sleeping pills were. He snatched up the bottle of pills and read the warning aloud to himself " WARNING: do not take on empty stomach, failure to follow proper directions may lead to side affects such as, diarrhea, fever, liver failure, or sleep walking." Johnny paused and lifted the bottle high over his head and tossed it out his broken window. He heard it hit against something and drop to the ground in his yard.  
  
Johnny walked through the front door to the doctor's office with a twisted grin on his face. "Sir please take a seat" a short brown women with long dread locks called out, but he kept walking. "Sir!" she jumped up after him as he pushed his was through the door to the doctor's personal office. The doctor looked up in surprise as he pushed the slender blond girl off his desk and onto the floor. She hit the ground with a thud and scurried out of the office garbing a pair of purple lacey panties from the back of a chair. Johnny shook his head. "Back so soon?" the doctor asked. "Shut up!" Johnny said lifting up one of his knives.  
  
That night he sat watching T.V "no sleep for me!" Johnny joked eyeing the severed head of his doctor floating in a jar of formaldehyde.  
  
~THE END!~  
  
so how did you like? Please review or I'll keep your head in a jar!!!!!!! 


End file.
